In My Arms
by jylener22
Summary: A motherly embrace or touch can calm a multitude of fears and help to heal old wounds no matter how deeply buried or hidden they might be. Loosely based on the song recorded by Plumb.


In My Arms

"Daddy! Mommy! Help me! Help me! I'm scared! Help!"

The child's desperate cries were quickly answered by a pair of running feet making their way to the door leading into the child's room. The person didn't even bother to knock, but threw the door open and crossed the remaining distance to the frightened child's side.

Gathering the sobbing child into her arms, Orihime rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm the child as she said in a low, soothing tone, "Shh, shh, there, there. I'm here, Genki. I'm here."

It was a few minutes before three year old Genki was able to completely control his crying, but as soon as Orihime had burst into the room and pulled him into her arms his cries had become much less pronounced. In that time, three more figures had made their way into the little boy's room and settled themselves either on the bed or on the floor next to Orihime's feet.

Looking down at the concerned faces surrounding her, Orihime said with an encouraging smile, "Everything is all right. Genki just had a nightmare."

At these words, Genki's small voice said, "There was a big monster man. He was so big and he was chasing me. The monster man was laughing and said he was going to catch me and eat me."

Before Genki could go any further in his story, Orihime pulled him closer to herself and began to rock as she stroked his hair and back as she whispered, "It was only a dream, Genki. You're safe. No one will hurt you."

Next to Orihime on the bed, Kotoko scooted closer so she could wrap her arms around her brother and said, "Even if a big monster man did chase you, Genki, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let it get you. Daddy would pull out his big sword and make it go away forever."

Orihime smiled down at the seven year old girl and stroked her hair lovingly. Kotoko's response was to look up and give Orihime a big smile which revealed several empty spaces where teeth were attempting to grow back in.

Sitting on the floor next to Orihime's feet, ten year old Yui added, "And Mommy always makes sure we are safe and protected when Daddy goes away to deal with the monster men."

The oldest boy, who was a few days shy of turning twelve and had precisely the same color eyes as his father yet the same hair as his mother, said to his small brother, "Hey Genki, do you want to sleep in my room tonight or have a sleepover here in yours?"

The small toddler had been snuggling and sniffing in Orihime's arms, but as soon as his big brother had made the offer, Genki sat straight up and pronounced, "Sleep in Hikaru's room!"

With a grin on his face that was exactly like his father's, Hikaru took his little brother's hand and led him out of the room. Orihime watched the boys go with a smile on her face as she watched the elder acting exactly like Ichigo had at his age.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Orihime's expression became a little torn and pained as she thought about just how much Ichigo had gone through from the time he was Hikaru's age to this day. She hoped with all her heart that Hikaru be protected from the pain and suffering Ichigo had gone through from losing his mother to becoming a Soul Reaper and having to risk his life to protect his family, friends and now wife and children.

Her thoughts were wrenched past to the present when Kotoko began trying to surreptitiously hide an almost silent yawn and Orihime said firmly, "All right girls. Back to bed. Remember you have school tomorrow."

Both girls hugged Orihime briefly before shuffling back to the room they both shared.

For almost a half hour, Orihime stood silently in the hallway until she sensed that all four children had drifted back into peaceful slumber. Then she made her way back to the first floor and sat on the couch to wait.

At first, she tried to keep herself awake by reading something, but then got fed up with having to reread the same sentence more than seven times and still having no idea what it was trying to communicate to her. Then she tried to watch television turned on a very low volume and that seemed to work for a time, but eventually she nodded off so seamlessly that she thought her dreams were actually things that were happening on the TV.

It began with the newscaster talking about how someone had been in a serious hit and run accident and that the authorities were looking for the guilty party. All of a sudden, a huge polka dotted truck burst onto the set and tried to run over the newscaster and the rest of the news crew as everyone ran around screaming their heads off like people are prone to do in times of crisis. The only thing that was able to stop the polka dotted truck was a much bigger tank which was painted like a mosaic. A general had popped open the tank hatch and was beginning to issue orders when Orihime felt someone shake her arm gently.

Jerking slightly, Orihime opened her eyes and turned to see Ichigo bending over her with an amusing look on his face.

Rubbing her eyes quickly, Orihime blurted out, "I am so sorry about that! I was trying to stay awake by watching the news and it seems like we might be needed to help the general with his tank!"

Blinking a few times, Ichigo asked, "What's this about a tank?"

Pointing towards the TV, Orihime said, "On the news! A polka dotted truck almost killed the news anchor and everyone was running for cover when a mosaic tank stopped the truck and he was saying…"

Orihime's voice trailed off when she realized that the TV was showing a commercial on baby diapers.

Ichigo shook his head as he said, "I swear Orihime you never change. Now I know where Kotoko learned to come up with such creative stories."

A voice behind Ichigo said with a laugh, "She is like Orihime in that way, but then she also takes after Orihime being as smart as she is, unlike her father."

Turning around, Ichigo scowled at the speaker, "And just what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

The speaker shrugged, made their way over to hug Orihime and said, "Thank you for watching the kids tonight, Orihime. You really are a life-saver."

Orihime returned the hug and said, "I love seeing the kids and we had a great time together. Also, you needed a night to relax. Did you and Ichigo have fun on your date night?"

Pushing her dark hair out of her eyes, Tatsuki smiled and said, "Yeah. I was surprised."

Before Ichigo could scowl or make a scene, Tatsuki gave Orihime a very serious look and asked, "Orihime, do you need any help packing tomorrow? You're leaving on Saturday, right?"

Taking in a deep breath, Orihime said slowly, "That would be very nice Tatsuki. I would love to have your help getting things together whenever you have the time tomorrow."

Nodding in understanding, Tatsuki said, "Sure, and I'll bring the kids."

"Oh, before I forget, Tatsuki. Genki had a bit of a nightmare, I think it was about Hollows chasing him or something, and Hikaru let him sleep in his room. The girls woke up too, but they're all asleep again."

Giving Orihime another hug, Tatsuki said, "You are so good Orihime."

Returning the hug briefly, Orihime then said cheerily, "Well, I'd better get home now."

Ichigo asked, "Would you like me to take you home?"

Shaking her head, Orihime replied, "It's a lovely night and I could do with the exercise."

Before either one could protest, Orihime said, "You both work hard during the day, you had a fun night but I'm sure you're both ready for bed and you have to get up to do it all again tomorrow along with your kids. I'll call you when I get home Tatsuki so you know I'm all right just like I always do."

And less than three minutes later, Orihime turned after giving both Ichigo and Tatsuki Kurosaki one last parting wave and set out for home.

Quite a bit had changed since that time seventeen years ago when Ichigo had gained back his Soul Reaper powers after having lost them battling with Aizen. There had still been obstacles to overcome, but eventually high school graduation had loomed on the horizon.

It was at that time that Ichigo had asked Orihime a question she had never forgotten to this day.

"Does Tatsuki really have a boyfriend?"

On that day, Ichigo had pulled Orihime off to the side during lunch and he had told her how he had tried asking Tatsuki out three times already and she had refused him each time. According to him, on the third time Tatsuki had said that she was dating someone already and Ichigo wanted to know who the guy was or if he even existed.

At first, Orihime had felt as though she had been punched in the gut. For so long she had harbored a deep and sincere love for Ichigo and had hoped that maybe one day he would return her feelings. Now, she realized that he was in love with her best friend.

Even though she would never be able to explain how she did it, Orihime had somehow managed to make it through the conversation enough to tell Ichigo that she wasn't sure but that she would talk to Tatsuki and ask about this mysterious boyfriend.

At the end of the school day as they were walking home together, Orihime had asked Tatsuki in a soft voice, "Why did you lie to Ichigo?"

Tatsuki had stopped and looked at Orihime with an anguished expression as she said, "I had to, Orihime. You've told me time and again just how much you love Ichigo and I couldn't…I didn't…"

Taking a deep breath, Orihime had asked, "How long have you been in love with Ichigo?"

Turning away and beginning to walk briskly away, Tatsuki had said, "I don't love Ichigo! You do!"

The two of them had trotted down three blocks tossing the same question and answer back and forth until Orihime was finally able to grab hold of Tatsuki and stop her from going any farther.

Dropping her books so that she could hold on to Tatsuki's shoulders, Orihime had said firmly, "Tell me right now, or I'll know that you don't really consider me to be your friend. How long?"

Tatsuki had looked at the ground for a minute or so before she said quietly, "I don't know. I've always liked him even though I kicked his butt when we were kids and I constantly called him an idiot. The only thing I can say is that I think it was after he brought you back from Hueco Mundo."

Looking at Orihime with an expression that begged her to understand, Tatsuki had continued, "I love you and Ichigo more than anyone else in the world and I always have. As soon as I realized exactly what I was feeling for Ichigo, I tried to talk myself out of those thoughts because I knew how much you loved him and how much you two had been through together. But then as soon as I thought I had myself under control, Ichigo asked me out."

Tatsuki had stopped, so Orihime went on, "And you wanted to say yes, but you didn't because you thought it would hurt me. You were willing to go through so much pain and heartache just to avoid hurting me."

With tears filling her eyes, Orihime had said, "You are a true friend, Tatsuki, and I love you for it. However, with your answer to Ichigo I can see you have made yourself miserable and then you hurt Ichigo by saying you were going out with someone else and you're not."

Closing her eyes, Orihime had leaned forward to place her forehead against Tatsuki's as she said, "Ichigo loves you and you love him. It might hurt me for a time, but that doesn't matter. I will get over him because I will know that he will do his best for you and I want you both to be happy. Because of my love for him, I want what is best for him so I willingly let him go since I know the two people I love the most in this world can make each other so happy."

Many tears had been shed on that day on both sides and while it had not been easy at first to see her best friend dating the young man she had harbored feelings for, over time, Orihime had grown used to the idea. More tears had been cried by both girls on the day Ichigo and Tatsuki married and then had each of their four children, but those had been tears of happiness and joy.

As for Orihime herself, she had gone to college to become a doctor and now at thirty-two years of age, she had decided to make a huge move, literally. She was going to pack up her life, go to a country in Africa and live in a little village where many people were in need of a doctor. The area was fraught with danger as there was civil war all around there, so soldiers and refugees and rebels were constantly at odds and innocent people were always in the line of fire. As soon as she had heard about their plight, Orihime had resolved to do what she could to help those people.

At first, her friends had tried to convince her not to go because of the danger and because of the distance. Even Rangiku and Rukia had tried talking her out of it, but Orihime had remained resolutely stubborn on going. When Chad had said he would go with Orihime, that had certainly made everyone feel a little better. Chad had worked in construction since he had graduated, so he had gotten a job where Orihime was going to build hospitals, orphanages or any other buildings the people there could possibly afford.

Now, after waiting for almost a year, her departure date was now only three days away. Orihime looked forward to the day with mixed feelings. She felt sure that she was doing the right thing and she was convinced that she could help these people, but she had always lived in Karakura. To just pack up her entire life into a few boxes and leave everyone and everything she had become so comfortable with and loved so very dearly caused her heart to clench slightly every time she thought about what she was doing.

There had been a time when Tatsuki had pulled Orihime aside and asked her quite bluntly if Orihime had decided to move like this because she still hadn't gotten over Ichigo after all these years.

Orihime had looked straight into Tatsuki's eyes and said, "I do love Ichigo. I always have and I always will, but I love him in the same way that I love you, Tatsuki. After all that we went through together fighting Hollows and saving our friends together and then him coming and saving me in Hueco Mundo, I don't think it could be any other way. I've been so blessed to be a part of your lives up until this point. I'm leaving because those people in that area need me. They are scared and in pain and I want to help them. That's why I'm going."

Without thinking, Orihime's feet had taken her home and after she went to bed for the night and before she had time to realize what had happened Saturday had arrived. The days had seemed to fly by and part of Orihime was glad while the other part was still reluctant and shied away from having to say good-bye. However, she had no more time to dwell on such thoughts as the time had arrived and she needed to meet it bravely, if not for her own sake than for the good of those she was leaving behind.

She was standing in the airport terminal with Chad standing beside her looking as stoic as ever as Ichigo, Mizuiro, Renji and Uryu shook his hand and said their brief farewells. Standing in front of her were Chizuru, Rukia, Keigo, Tatsuki and her children all with varying degrees of sadness, cheerfulness and resignation in their expressions. While Rukia and Renji had the ability to request assignments were Orihime was going, they had wanted to come over and formally send her off with the others.

Chizuru came first to give Orihime a farewell hug, crying and making Orihime promise that she would be safe and come home to visit every month (to which Orihime replied that she would try to come back once a year). Then Keigo, just as teary eyed, tried to hug Orihime as well, but was intercepted by both Tatsuki and Ichigo before he had gotten more than two steps.

Rukia took one of Orihime's hands in both of hers as she said, "You have a good heart Orihime and you are perfect for this job. However, if you're ever in trouble, we'll all come and help you no matter what."

Giving Rukia a sweet smile, Orihime hugged her and said, "Thank you Rukia."

Mizuiro and Renji both gave Orihime a smile and a brief hug. Then Orihime turned her attention to Ichigo, Tatsuki and their small family.

When Orihime looked in her direction, Kotoko broke away from her siblings and launched herself at Orihime crying, "Auntie Orihime! Don't go!"

At this pronouncement, Genki immediately followed his sister's lead and walked as fast as his short three-year-old legs would carry him over to where Orihime was kneeling on the ground holding Kotoko. He then threw his arms as far around Orihime's neck as he could reach and started crying too.

Seeing Tatsuki and Ichigo coming over to pull their children away, Orihime gave them both a look and shook her head to let them know that she was fine.

Putting an arm around both children as best she could, Orihime said softly, "It's all right to cry since it shows me that you really do love me just as much as I love the two of you. However, when you hold onto me like this, it makes my heart hurt a little more because you know I don't like to see anyone cry for me."

At those words, Kotoko sat up and valiantly tried to wipe away all traces of her tears. While Genki didn't fully understand what Orihime had said, he had gotten the basic gist and since he saw his sister doing it he figured he should do the same thing.

When both Kotoko and Genki had calmed down, Orihime looked up and smiled at Yui and Hikaru who then joined them all in a group hug right there on the floor of the airport terminal.

Once she had her arms wrapped around all four Kurosaki children, Orihime said, "Instead of saying 'good-bye' to each other, why don't we say 'until we meet again'? That way rather than being sad that we are going our separate ways, we can think about the time when we will see each other again and feel a little happier about things."

With that, each child gave their Auntie Orihime a warm hug and told her that they would do well in school and get along with each other and look out for one another while she was away.

Once she had been let go by the children, Orihime turned to see Ichigo holding out his hand to help her up which she accepted gratefully. Even after he helped her up though, Ichigo kept a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes with a very serious expression. At one time about seventeen years ago, such gestures would have set her head spinning and so on, but now she was able to meet his gaze quite comfortably.

"Take care Orihime."

"I will Ichigo."

And with a small smile, Ichigo went over to pick up Genki and stand with his other children as Tatsuki slowly made her way to where Orihime stood.

With an expression of bewilderment mixed with a sense of being in a daze, Tatsuki said simply, "This is really happening. You're really leaving. After all this time that we've been together."

Feeling the tears she had worked so hard to keep at bay starting to prickle the corners of her eyes, Orihime pulled her friend into a hug saying quietly, "Yes, Tatsuki. I'm really leaving."

Returning Orihime's hug, Tatsuki said slowly, "I just never thought…I don't know…I'm going to miss you."

Tightening her grip slightly, Orihime said, "I am too."

Neither felt the need to say any more as they already knew how the other was feeling and what they couldn't find the words to say.

Pulling apart, Orihime gave the group one last smile, said, "Until we meet again!" and then turned and followed Chad towards the customs line.

The flight was long but completely uneventful so Orihime was surprised when it went by so quickly. The next thing she knew, Chad was leading her off the plane and towards their welcoming committee which consisted of two men in khaki pants and dark t-shirts. Both men warmly greeted Chad and Orihime, thanked them for coming and inquired about the trip over. They introduced themselves as Kibwe and Abioye before they helped Chad and Orihime load their luggage into a rather beat up van.

About two hours later, they arrived at the compound where Chad and Orihime would set up their base or headquarters. There were five small huts constructed with a small, run-down wall set up as some of the only protection for the people living there besides the men who patrolled around the wall.

When she climbed out of the van, at first Orihime saw no one, but as soon as she turned around after having collected some of her baggage, she had to fight down the urge to jump in surprise as she saw several small faces staring back at her from the doorway of one of the huts. Orihime and the children looked at one another with a sort of quiet fascination and curiosity until they finally determined to get closer to one another. Even without the use of a common language, within a few minutes Orihime was smiling and laughing along with the children as their small hands gently reached out to touch her clothes, hair and face reverently.

Feeling someone behind her, Orihime turned to see an older boy, about the age of thirteen, staring down at her and the children. His expression was blank and his eyes were empty. However, Orihime could sense that his heart was in turmoil. He was in pain, yet he refused to show it as it might be considered childish and weak.

Standing up slowly, Orihime extended her hand and said in the few words Kibwe had managed to teach her on the ride, "Haai. Hoe gaan dit met jou?" (Hello. How are you?)

The boy looked at Orihime's hand before slowly raising his own and saying in a low tone, "Goed." (I'm fine.)

"Ek is geroep Orihime. Wat noem hulle jou?" (I am called Orihime. What do they call you?"

"Zuberi."

Giving the boy a small smile, Orihime said, "Goed om jou te ontmoet." (Good to meet you.)

This response seemed to take the boy by surprise for a moment. Then a small amount of life seemed to stir behind his eyes. Curiosity mixed with a good amount of pain, horror and suffering no boy his age should have to face. Looking into his eyes, despite some differences, Orihime felt that she had seen such eyes before.

To herself she mumbled, "Just like Ichigo," and then her resolution was set.

Ichigo had probably had similar expressions in his eyes before he was able to overcome his wounds over his mother's death and his inability to protect others he cared about. This boy had been through a similar situation and she was determined to help him find his courage again, to fill his eyes with life and hope.

Orihime's reaction to the boy did not go unnoticed by Chad and one might say that his face relaxed a little. She and the boy were going to be just fine. He would make sure of that.

Time had changed a lot of things about each of them, but some things remained the same.

**Author's Note:**

Ok Deathberry, this is the story I was talking about to you that one time...the one where I would do something different with Orihime...please, please don't kill me.

Anyway, this is likely going to be the first and last story of its kind, but I had to do it because it was an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out of the way. There is entirely a possibility that Ichigo will not find out about Orihime's feelings for him, so in my opinion if he does not end up with her than I would say he should be with Tatsuki. If for no other reason than to say that if kicking and punching a guy means that you love him than Tatsuki should have Ichigo because she's known him way longer than Rukia and did those things first. Just my opinion. Also, Renji and Rukia just fit together and because Tatsuki knows of Orihime's feelings and Ichigo and Tatsuki are the two people Orihime loves most it just makes more sense to me.

Even though I can say those things honestly, I also have to honestly say that it was hard for me to write this story. I am an Ichihime fan through and through and will likely remain so unless something detrimental happens in the series (then I would totally send Kubo a really nasty letter...maybe not...).

I chose to have Chad go along with Orihime because he just seemed like a good fit. He is quieter than Ichigo, but they are usually on the same wavelength so I think he works better with Orihime than Uryu does (the two of them are too eccentric with sewing and cooking...what a nightmare their house would look like...just my opinion).

I chose the title 'In My Arms' because this story is in part inspired by the song recorded by the group Plumb. Orihime is a very tender and loving person so I really think she would work well with any child.

The whole moving to Africa was partly inspired by the movie 'Machine Gun Preacher' and the children there as well. The boy was kind of inspired by one of the characters in the movie who was forced to kill his own mother in order to live. It is quite a heartwrenching story, but it does give hope. Again, with Orihime being unmarried and no family to tie her down, I could totally see her going to where people are hurting and in need of help and doing what she could for them.

If you have any questions or any such thing, feel free to ask. There are no stupid questions! Also, despite the fact that I kind of moved away from what most of you are probably used to reading from me, I hoped it was at least somewhat enjoyable and believable. You guys are really supportive and are the reason I keep writing stories!


End file.
